


Can never go back

by Neon_Monkeys



Series: Anarchy [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Children, Gen, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Mass Kidnapping, Surgery, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Monkeys/pseuds/Neon_Monkeys
Summary: If one thing were to change what would the butterfly effect be. Or in which Finn is taken.
Series: Anarchy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852915
Kudos: 4





	Can never go back

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1903 and Finn is 3.

Finn was sitting in the back of a van curled around his tied hands. He’d been there for an awfully long time feeling the swing of the turns and bumps of gravel and dips in the road. He’d stopped crying a long time ago when the man sat across the van on the bench slapped his legs hard one too many times. 

Finn hiccuped occasionally but continued to stare at the man across from him. He didn’t look any different than anyone else. Was this what Auntie Pol meant when she said Stranger danger? No matter what they look like they will hurt you. Finn didn’t want to get hurt. Finn doesn’t like it much when he falls and skids his knees.

Finn just wants to go home. 

The car stops eventually and the man hauls him out and uses his thumbs to wipe his face. The car pulls away.

He hates the man’s smile, “Do as you’re told kid.” He then slaps a hat on his head and picks him up to place him on his hip. “Sleep kid. Make a sound and you’re dead.” Finn doesn’t really know what that means but John had found a cat once but he’d taken it to Polly when it stopped moving and she’d told Finn it’d fallen asleep. Later John told him it was dead and dead things didn't come back. 

So dutifully Finn puts his head down and his thumb in his mouth because he’s scared and he wants it to be Arthur holding him. Not this strange man because Arthur give the best hugs. Finn wants to be safe but Finn also wants to scream. A sob tears from his throat when they get their own compartment on the train before he silences himself again.

John or Tommy were going to come and find him. Just like hide and seek.

  
  
  


Eventually his body gives out and when he wakes up the first time it becomes easier to sleep after that. His mum is going to come get him. Finn is going to wake up and she’s going to be there. He doesn’t know how much time passes, it just blurs together. He doesn’t know why but he can’t remember the specific details of anything between being grabbed and being stripped of his clothes.

He’s stood in a line with more children than he can count with both hands. Boys and girls. There’s an old man who analyzes them one by one. Finn doesn’t really know what to do. His little legs can only carry him so far and he’s so tired but he’s slept so much. He’s hungry and he needs to pee. But someone else has already wet themselves and they were taken away and they haven’t come back yet.

The room he’s in has rows of beds and the people speak english but they don’t sound like the people at home. The walls are gray and the floors are tiled. The man kneels in front of him and measures his body and pulls on his skin. He even shines a light into his eyes. That’s when his stomach gurgles but he stares defiantly at the presumed doctor. He refuses to be like the girl they’d dragged from the room.

The man hums, “This one will be good for the program.” What’s a program? 

A guard dressed in black comes and pulls him away from the crowd. “Hey no!” He struggles. He doesn’t want to be like the cat. He doesn’t want to not come back. So he screams and he bites something harder than wood until his teeth bleed. Eventually he blacks out and he’s not sure why.

When he wakes next he’s in a soft bed and his body won’t move. He tries to speak but his body can only groan. He opens his eyes and everything is white and a blur says, “I’ll go get the doctor.” 

He tries to move again and his head feels weird and his body is useless and small. If he’d been stronger like his Dad he’d not be here. He’d be at home with his Mummy. 

Someone tries speaking to him but he hates it so he doesn’t listen. They end up leaving him with a tray and a small dish with the most divine thing on it. He doesn’t even see or taste all he knows is his limbs move and it’s delicious. His body heals.


End file.
